Dosa yang Sangat Manis
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Aku tidak mau menghentikannya sampai di sini. Ini masih belum selesai. Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita tadi, kan?" # Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke. Tentu saja ia masih ingat pembicaraan yang dimaksud pria itu. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. "Baiklah...," Naruto tahu ia tidak punya pilihan, "sampai kau puas." # AU!SasuNaru; BL; Yaoi. ONESHOT. Enjoy!


"Sasuke, Sasuke, bangun!" Dua buah tangan mengguncang tubuh Sasuke hingga ia terbangun dan membuka kedua matanya. Di samping tempat tidur, sang istri—Haruno Sakura—berdiri dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi.

"Mau pergi ke mana kau Minggu pagi begini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Aku mau pergi _shopping_ dengan Ino," Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Yang di saat bersamaan, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, sudah hafal persis kebiasaan istrinya yang _shopaholic_ hingga lupa waktu. "Karena itu, hari ini kau jaga Sarada, ya?"

"Apa?" Sasuke mendelik sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya, "Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja dia?"

"Mana mungkin kan aku membawa-bawa Sarada saat sedang berbelanja dengan temanku!"

"Kau bisa menitipkannya di penitipan anak!"

"Aku tidak mau menitipkan Sarada di tempat seperti itu!"

Sasuke berdecak. Ia tahu perdebatan ini tidak akan ada habisnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku tidak mau menjaga Sarada. Hari ini aku sudah ada janji berkumpul dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo."

Sakura merengut sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sasuke benar-benar memiliki sifat keras kepala yang tidak bisa ia jinakkan sejak mereka menikah. Mereka menikah juga karena dipaksakan oleh orangtua mereka.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjaga Sarada hari ini. Tapi sebelum kau pergi bersama teman-temanmu itu, tolong antarkan Sarada ke apartemen temanku," kata Sakura, sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. "Aku akan meneleponnya sekarang dan meminta dia menjaga Sarada."

"Temanmu?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "Siapa?"

Sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, Sakura menoleh dan menjawab, "Uzumaki Naruto."

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **M** - _rated_

 **3k+** _words_

 **Drama/Romance**

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **SasuNaru** _story~_

 _slight,_ **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ dan **_Yaoi_** ; yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dan pria. _Possible **Out Of Characters.**_ ** _Rating_ M** untuk _**Lime**_ dan _**Lemon implicit**_ _._ **Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan!**

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Dosa yang Sangat Manis**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

Jam sepuluh tepat, begitu mobil Sasuke berhenti di tempat parkir apartemen tujuannya. Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, ia membuka pintu di samping, dan melangkah keluar. Dibukanya pintu bagian tengah dan menatap putrinya yang masih duduk di kursi khusus bayi. Sasuke mendengus begitu putrinya—yang masih berumur sepuluh bulan—balas menatapnya dengan polos. Setelah dibawanya Sarada ke dalam pelukan dan meraih tas samping yang berisikan keperluan putrinya, Sasuke menutup pintu, dan berjalan menuju gedung apartemen di depannya.

Para penghuni apartemen yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke mau tak mau menoleh ke arah pria itu. Sasuke mulai terlihat risih. Ia paling tidak suka orang-orang melihat dirinya sedang menggendong bayi seperti ini. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan menekan tombol berangka sepuluh di samping pintu. Begitu _lift_ yang dinaikinya sudah sampai di lantai sepuluh, Sasuke melangkah keluar. Ditatapnya satu per satu nomor apartemen di samping pintu-pintu tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dan begitu ia melihat pintu apartemen berangka 1011, Sasuke sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol bel di samping pintu.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Sasuke kembali menekan tombol bel. Tidak terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah pintu. Kedua alis Sasuke mengerut. Jangan bilang kalau penghuni apartemen di depannya ini sedang pergi? Kembali ditekannya tombol bel. Dan kali ini akhirnya terdengar langkah-langkah kaki berjalan terburu-buru ke arah pintu. Pintu terbuka dari dalam, dan seorang pria yang lebih pendek dari Sasuke langsung membungkuk.

" _Sumimasen_ , tadi aku ada di _toilet_. Makanya lama membuka pintu," jelasnya, kemudian ia berdiri tegak. "Uchiha Sasuke- _san_ , kan?" Bibirnya langsung mengembang tersenyum.

Sasuke langsung tak berkutik melihat senyuman dari si pemilik wajah manis di depannya. Ia bahkan tak berkedip selama sepuluh detik.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. _Yoroshiku_ ," Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sasuke membalas jabatan tangan itu meski setengah sadar. "Tadi Sakura meneleponku katanya Sasuke- _san_ kemari mau menitipkan Sarada, kan?"

Sasuke akhirnya baru tersadar dan menjawab, "Ya. Aku kemari untuk menitipkan Sarada," diberikannya Sarada ke arah Naruto yang sudah mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku masuk ke dalam apartemenmu dulu?"

"A, _gomen_ , silakan masuk!" Naruto bergeser dari depan pintu. Begitu Sasuke sudah melangkah masuk, ia kembali menutup pintu, dan mengajak pria itu ke ruang tamu. "Sasuke- _san_ mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah. Tidak perlu repot-repot."

" _Iie, do itashimashite_ ," Naruto tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju karpet yang sudah digelarnya di depan televisi. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Sarada, kemudian ia berdiri, dan menatap Sasuke. "Jadi, mau minum apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa saja yang bisa kau suguhkan," jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Naruto mengangguk sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan punggung pria manis itu hingga menghilang di balik tembok. Kemudian disandarkan punggungnya di sofa panjang yang sedang ia duduki sambil menatap Sarada. Putrinya itu sedang asyik memainkan kedua kaki kecilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang dengan segelas teh _ocha_ yang dibawanya di atas nampan. Diletakkannya gelas keramik yang berisi _ocha_ panas itu di atas meja yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, kemudian ia duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini?" tanya Sasuke, setelah ia menyeruput sedikit minuman yang disuguhkan pria manis itu. Naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Sakura?"

"Bulan lalu saat aku ke toko kaset, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura. Saat SMA dulu kami sekelas dan berteman akrab. Dari situlah Sakura sesekali menitipkan Sarada ke sini," jelas Naruto.

"Apa saat ini kau sedang kuliah?"

" _Ha'i_ , tapi sedang libur semester."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Sepasang matanya mengedar ke sekeliling apartemen Naruto. Tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Apartemen ini juga terlihat bersih dan rapi.

"Sasuke- _san_ , belum mau pergi?" Sasuke menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Kata Sakura tadi ditelepon katanya Sasuke- _san_ mau pergi bersama teman-teman setelah mengantar Sarada ke sini."

Sasuke langsung merutuki istrinya dalam hati. Dengan cepat ia memutar otak untuk membuat alasan. "Ah, itu, tadi di perjalanan aku mendapat telepon dari teman-temanku, katanya mereka sudah ada acara mendadak makanya acara berkumpul kami ditunda lain kali," katanya berbohong dengan sangat lihai. Tepat begitu Sasuke selesai berkata, Sarada tiba-tiba menangis. Kedua pria itu sontak menoleh ke arah Sarada bersamaan.

Naruto langsung berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya dan mendekati Sarada. Dibawanya Sarada ke dalam pelukan dan berusaha menenangkan. "Sepertinya dia haus. Apa Sasuke- _san_ membawa susunya?"

"Ya, semua keperluannya ada di dalam tas ini." Tangan kanan Sasuke mengangkat tas biru muda yang dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke- _san_ tolong gendong Sarada sebentar. Aku akan membuatkan susunya." Setelah menyerahkan Sarada ke arah Sasuke, Naruto mengambil tas yang diberikan Sasuke dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya begitu Sarada merontak sambil menangis dalam pelukannya. Jika saja bayi dalam pelukannya ini bukanlah putrinya, pasti sudah ia telantarkan di atas sofa. Kesal dengan tangis Sarada yang semakin keras dan tidak mau berhenti, Sasuke akhirnya menyusul Naruto ke dapur.

"Apa susunya sudah jadi?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Naruto menoleh sekilas.

"Belum. Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah hampir lima menit, Naruto akhirnya selesai membuatkan susu untuk Sarada. Ia berbalik dengan botol susu kecil di tangan kanannya. Sasuke langsung menyerahkan Sarada kembali ke arah Naruto. Tangis Sarada akhirnya berhenti begitu Naruto menyodorkan botol susu ke arah mulutnya. Sasuke tertegun. Tidak menyangka Naruto bisa menenangkan tangis putrinya dalam sekedip mata.

"Sarada sudah tidur," kata Naruto begitu bayi dalam pelukannya sudah menutup mata. Ia meletakkan botol susu yang sudah kosong di atas meja, lalu berdiri dari kursi. "Aku akan membaringkannya di dalam kamar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto berlalu dari dapur. Sasuke masih duduk diam di kursi meja makan. Ada sesuatu yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya yang tidak bisa ia singkirkan.

"Sudah jam makan siang," Naruto berkata begitu ia kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam dapur. "Akan kubuatkan makan siang untuk kita, ya?"

"Biar kubantu." Sasuke berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri Naruto. Pria manis itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Membuat Sasuke harus menahan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali. "Kita mau buat apa?" tanyanya.

" _Ramen_!" jawab Naruto cepat. Ia membawa sayur-sayuran yang diambilnya dari lemari es ke arah tempat cuci piring untuk dicucinya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke ber-oh pendek.

"Aku juga akan membuat _Onigiri_ dengan _Katsuobushi_." Naruto menambahkan.

"Itu makanan favoritku," sahut Sasuke dengan bibir tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Oh, ya?" Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan dua alis terangkat kaget. Sasuke mengangguk.

Keduanya saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum bersama. Sambil saling bertukar cerita, keduanya menyiapkan makan siang mereka dengan tawa yang sesekali keluar dari bibir.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas begitu sekarang keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan di kursi meja makan. Sasuke memakan _Onigiri_ dengan _Katsuobushi_ yang dibuatnya. "Apa terlalu asin?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, ini enak. Kau memang pintar memasak."

" _Arigato_." Naruto meringis senang.

"Jadi... aku harus membayar berapa karena sudah dibuatkan makan siang seenak ini?" canda Sasuke.

"Bayarannya cukup dengan membantuku mencuci piring-piring kotor," jawab Naruto sambil tertawa geli.

Setengah jam kemudian, keduanya mulai membereskan piring-piring kotor di atas meja makan. Kalau sekarang Sakura ada di sini, ia pasti terkejut melihat suaminya yang paling anti berurusan dengan dapur, saat ini sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor. Naruto membawa gelas-gelas kotor terakhir ke arah Sasuke, sebelum ia membantu membilas piring-piring yang sudah dicuci oleh Sasuke. Pria manis itu tidak sadar, sejak tadi Sasuke terus meliriknya.

"Naruto..." Naruto mendongak dengan dua alis terangkat. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir Naruto. Kedua mata Naruto membulat. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Sadar bahwa pria di hadapannya tampak berbeda dengan yang tadi, Naruto akhirnya melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan. Sasuke mengikuti tanpa melepaskan kedua matanya dari Naruto. Langkah mundur Naruto akhirnya berhenti begitu punggungnya merasakan dinding. Sasuke langsung merentangkan kedua lengannya di kedua sisi tubuh Naruto; menghalau pria manis itu agar tidak kabur.

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto sontak menahan dada Sasuke begitu pria itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "Sasuke- _san_..."

Wajah Sasuke berhenti tepat begitu bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Umur kita hanya terpaut beberapa bulan," dikecupnya sekilas bibir di hadapannya, "jika kau masih memanggilku seformal itu... aku akan 'menghukummu' dengan terus mencium bibirmu." Jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis, "Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku..." Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Naruto dari dadanya, kemudian ditahannya di tembok; di kedua sisi kepala pria manis itu, "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

" _Ha'i_."

"Benarkah?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggesekkan lututnya di bagian selatan tubuh Naruto. Pria manis itu tersentak, sebelum ia mendesah kecil. "Ayo, jawab yang jujur. Atau aku akan terus 'menghukummu' seperti ini."

"A-Ahh... _iie_ , sampai saat ini aku belum berpacaran dengan siapapun," jawabnya dengan susah payah karena gesekan lutut Sasuke. "Ngh—ahh... kumohon berhenti..."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tapi tubuhmu berkata sejujurnya," bisiknya di dekat telinga. Naruto mendongak begitu bibir Sasuke mengecup lehernya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Sesuatu yang masih terbungkus oleh celananya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengeras karena gesekan lutut Sasuke.

Desahan Naruto keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka dan ia menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang mengatakan 'Aku menginginkan yang lebih dari ini'. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu jelas tidak mau membuang kesempatan. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membaringkannya di atas meja makan.

Begitu Sasuke berdiri di antara kedua kaki Naruto yang menjuntai ke bawah, ia merendahkan tubuhnya, dan kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman panas di antara keduanya tak terelakkan. Kedua lidah itu saling membelit satu sama lain. Menciptakan suara-suara decakan nyaring. Satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas turun ke bawah dan mulai meremas milik Naruto yang masih tertutup dengan celana. Kedua tangan Naruto mendorong pundak Sasuke, memutuskan ciuman di antara mereka karena paru-parunya nyaris kehabisan oksigen.

Keduanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memutus kontak mata di antara mereka. Kedua tangannya menyingkap baju yang dipakai Naruto sampai sebatas dada. Kemudian ia mulai mengulum salah satu puting dada Naruto. Tangan kanannya yang masih berada di bagian selatan tubuh Naruto kembali bergerak meremas gundukan yang ada di sana.

Tubuh Naruto mengeliat resah karena remasan Sasuke yang semakin keras. Sasuke juga telah berhasil membuat kedua puting dadanya menegang.

Sasuke menghentikan remasannya, sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Dipandanginya Naruto yang sudah terangsang akibat perbuatannya. Tanpa melepaskan kedua matanya dari Naruto, Sasuke membuka pengait celana Naruto, menurunkan restletingnya, kemudian diturunkannya bersamaan dengan _underwear_ yang dipakai Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah begitu tubuh bagian bawahnya terekspos di depan mata Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke membentangkan kedua kaki Naruto lebar-lebar, sebelum ia merendahkan wajahnya, dan memasukkan milik Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto menjerit kecil begitu hampir semua miliknya masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Ia mendesah keras begitu kepala Sasuke naik turun di atas miliknya.

Desahan-desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasakan celana yang dipakainya semakin menyempit. Ia sudah hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk merasakan tubuh Naruto. Maka dari itu, untuk mempercepat semua persiapan, Sasuke mengulurkan ketiga jari kanannya di depan bibir Naruto. "Kulum ketiga jariku," perintahnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengulum ketiga jari Sasuke. Begitu merasa sudah cukup, Sasuke menarik ketiga jarinya dari dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu satu jari Sasuke akhirnya menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, jari kedua menyusul masuk. Sasuke menggerakkan kedua jarinya pelan-pelan. Saat jari terakhir menerobos masuk, Naruto langsung menggigit punggung tangannya.

"Kau punya sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pengganti lubrikan?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia sudah menarik ketiga jarinya keluar. "Pengganti lubrikan itu akan kuoleskan dimilikku, agar saat aku memasukimu nanti tidak terlalu sakit."

Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk membuat napasnya teratur, sebelum ia menjawab, "Ada botol madu di lemari atas itu," jari telunjuknya menunjuk lemari gantung di atas konter dapur yang ia maksud. "Mungkin itu bisa dipakai sebagai pengganti lubrikan."

Sasuke mengangguk, dan membuka pintu lemari yang tadi ditunjuk Naruto. Begitu ia mendapat botol madu yang dikatakan Naruto, ia kembali ke hadapan pria manis itu. Diletakkannya botol madu di atas meja, kemudian ia membuka pengait celana, dan restletingnya.

"Tidak masalah jika aku yang mengambil _first time_ -mu?"

"Kita akan membicarakannya nanti setelah semua hal yang kita lakukan ini selesai."

"Sampai aku puas?"

"Dan aku juga puas."

Sasuke menyeringai, " _Deal_!"

 **.**

 **. .  
**

"Kau menyukainya?" Punggung jari Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto yang diselimuti rona merah. Naruto mengangguk, napasnya masih terengah-engah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke merendah untuk mengecup kedua pipi Naruto yang dihiasi tiga garis seperti kumis kucing. Kemudian dilumatnya bibir Naruto yang sudah bengkak karena perbuatannya. "Ronde selanjutnya..." ia berkata di depan bibir Naruto, "kita lanjutkan di atas sofa." Sebelum kembali melumatnya.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengan Naruto di lehernya. Setelah melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Naruto, diangkatnya tubuh Naruto dari atas meja, dan membawanya ke luar dari dapur. Sasuke baru melepaskan ciumannya begitu ia membaringkan Naruto di atas sofa. Tangan kanannya mengangkat kaki kiri Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas kepala sofa, sementara tangan kirinya menahan kaki kanan Naruto.

Desahan-desahan Naruto kembali terlepas dari bibirnya begitu Sasuke kembali bergerak menghentak di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang kembali menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram pinggiran sofa kuat-kuat begitu hentakan-hentakan di dalam tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai menariknya ke puncak klimaks. Dan—dering ponsel Sasuke seketika menghentikan semua gerakan di atas sofa itu. Sasuke merutuk sambil merogoh saku celana bagian depannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan kedua alis terangkat. Sasuke menoleh dari layar ponselnya. Ditatapnya Naruto selama tiga detik, sebelum ia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. "A—Ahh... siapa itu... nnngh—ah... yang meneleponmu...?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh makna, sebelum ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Kedua mata Naruto sontak membelalak. Seketika ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencegah agar desahannya tidak keluar. Sasuke tertawa tanpa suara. Ia terus bergerak liar di dalam tubuh Naruto tanpa menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura lewat telepon.

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengantar Sarada di rumah temanmu..." satu alisnya terangkat begitu dilihatnya Naruto berkata tanpa suara agar menghentikan gerakannya di bawah sana. Namun Sasuke hanya kembali tertawa tanpa suara. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil muncul di benak Sasuke. Ditariknya sebagian miliknya dari dalam tubuh Naruto, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia kembali mendorongnya masuk dengan keras.

"HYAAA!" Naruto menjerit kencang begitu Sasuke berhasil menubruk _spot_ sensitifnya. Dan ia baru tersadar kalau suaranya tadi pasti didengar Sakura di seberang sana.

/"Siapa itu?"/ Kedua alis Sakura mengerut begitu telinganya menangkap suara Naruto.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang pelayan restoran yang tidak sengaja terjatuh karena kecerobohannya," jawab Sasuke penuh dengan kebohongan. Naruto mendengus sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mencubit perut Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke meringis kecil sambil mengelus bekas cubitan yang didapatnya. "Aku akan kembali melanjutkan memakan _'dessert'_ spesial yang kupesan. _Bye_." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari istrinya, Sasuke langsung memutus pembicaraan itu secara sepihak. Dilemparnya ponselnya ke atas meja, sebelum ia kembali menatap Naruto.

"Kau mau Sakura mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan sekarang, ya?!" sembur Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke terkekeh-kekeh.

"Itu tidak masalah buatku," Sasuke mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Aku akan sangat senang jika dia melihat kita sekarang."

Naruto terperangah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal ini dengan Sasuke. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Sasuke karena semua hal yang sudah terjadi ini juga karena ia yang menginginkannya.

Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria manis itu. Karena itu, sebelum Naruto mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku tidak mau menghentikannya sampai di sini. Ini masih belum selesai. Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita tadi, kan?"

Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke. Tentu saja ia masih ingat pembicaraan yang dimaksud pria itu. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. "Baiklah...," Naruto tahu ia tidak punya pilihan, "sampai kau puas."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah begitu tubuhnya kembali dibawa melambung tinggi berulang-ulang kali. Merasakan surganya dunia bersama pria yang baru dikenalinya hari ini. Tubuhnya sudah terbelenggu. Tak bisa Naruto pungkiri, hatinya kini mulai merasakan jeratan pesona Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu..." suara Naruto sedikit bergetar begitu ia mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya. Meski semua hal yang mereka lakukan ini hanya berlandaskan nafsu, bisakah ia berharap ada sedikit cinta?

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Entah dia dengar atau sengaja tidak dengar, tapi ada segumpal rasa kecewa yang harus ditelan Naruto mentah-mentah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti bergerak, hanya sebentar, karena ia mengubah posisi Naruto menjadi terduduk di atas tubuhnya. Naruto berkedip dua kali. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan membuatnya merasakan posisi _on top_. Padahal dari cerita yang tadi didengarnya sendiri dari mulut Sasuke, pria itu bahkan tidak pernah mengizinkan istrinya merasakan posisi seperti ini.

"Apa perlu kubantu agar kau bergerak, Sayang?" goda Sasuke sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk.

" _I-Iie_... aku tidak perlu bantuanmu," susah payah Naruto membuat tubuhnya tegak dengan bantuan kedua telapak tangannya yang menopang di atas perut Sasuke. Sasuke melihat semua itu dengan bibir yang menahan senyum geli. "Aku bisa bergerak... ahh... tanpa—ngh... bantuanmu... kali ini... aaah..."

Naruto menengadah sambil terus mendesah begitu ia akhirnya menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun di atas milik Sasuke. Gerakan statis itu terus bertambah cepat, hingga akhirnya Naruto menyemburkan semuanya, dan ambruk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Ini akan jadi yang terakhir," kata Sasuke, sembari mengubah posisi mereka ke semula. "Bisa kudengar kau memanggil namaku?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Sasuke sempat tercenung, sebelum ia merendahkan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir itu.

Seperti permintaan Sasuke, bibir Naruto terus memanggil nama pria itu di sela-sela desahan, dan napasnya yang semakin memburu berat. Kedua tangannya mendekap punggung Sasuke kuat-kuat dengan mata terpejam erat. Tinggal beberapa dorongan, dan akhirnya mereka melebur bersama.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

"Naruto, terima kasih ya sudah menjaga Sarada," ujar Sakura dengan bibir tersenyum. Diliriknya Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Agak terkejut karena tadi saat ia sampai di apartemen Naruto, ia mendapati suaminya ini sudah datang lebih dulu tanpa diminta olehnya. "Kami pamit pulang, ya. _Jaa ne_."

Naruto mengangguk tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia terus memperhatikan keluarga kecil itu dari ambang pintu apartemennya, hingga mereka menghilang di balik tembok, dan senyumannya pun menghilang.

"Apa kita singgah makan malam dulu di restoran sebelum pulang ke rumah, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya begitu mereka berdiri di depan pintu _lift_ yang masih tertutup. Sasuke sengaja tak menjawab.

Tepat begitu pintu _lift_ di depan mereka akhirnya terbuka, Sasuke akhirnya berkata tanpa menoleh, "Tunggu di parkiran, aku mau kembali ke apartemen Naruto untuk mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal."

Sakura mengangguk tanpa curiga. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift_. Begitu pintu _lift_ di depannya sudah tertutup dan bergerak ke lantai bawah, Sasuke berbalik. Kedua kaki panjangnya melangkah kembali ke apartemen Naruto. Tak lama setelah ia menekan tombol bel, pintu di depannya terbuka.

Naruto terkejut. "Bukannya tidak ada barang kalian yang tertinggal, kan?"

"Memang tidak ada," Sasuke tersenyum penuh makna sambil maju selangkah. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang lupa kukatakan..." didekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto dan berbisik dengan suara rendahnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto tertegun. Ia tahu hubungan ini terlarang, tapi... hatinya tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia—mencintai pria ini.

Sungguh dosa yang sangat manis...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review_ , _fave_ , dan _follow_ ) di fic ' **Kau Milikku, Selalu dan Selamanya** ' itu:

 **uzumakinamikazehaki; saphire always for onyx; hanazawa kay; Aiko Hikari Fujoshi; sivanya anggarada; Ineedtohateyou; Call Me Mink; Ichikawa Arata; yume miku; Ryuusuke583; November With Love; putrifibrianti1; gici love sasunaru; versetta; zadita uchiha; Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange; miszshanty05; miss horvilshy; ukkychan; dekdes; reiasia95; SNlop; Guest; rachelyoo; D'Angel; j taime; sasusemenaruuke; Kucing Gendut; kyuubi no kitsune 4485.**

(Maaf nggak bisa membalas pertanyaan2 yg masuk seperti yg saya lakukan di fic2 terdahulu, berhubung saya lagi irit pakai kuota inet. #edisicurhat #edisikanker #abaikan

Yg ingin pertanyaannya dijawab, monggo _add_ fb saya (tolong PM saya agar bisa dikonfirmasi). Karena di sana saya bisa membalas semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian yg menyangkut fanfiksi saya. ^^)

* * *

 _Yeah, I know_... di fic ini saya tau pasti ada yg ngerasa klo Naruto kesannya kok _bitchy_ bgt, ya. Kesannya juga seperti menganggu rumah tangga SasuSaku. _Well_ , salahkan Sasuke karena dia yg mulai 'memancing' si Naruto lebih dulu untuk 'main-main'. #ditebasKusanagi

Tapi, jangan dibawa ke hati. Toh, lagipula ini hanya fanfiksi. Jangan pernah mem- _bashing_ karakter yg saya gunakan di fanfiksi ini. Silakan _bashing_ saya yg sudah membuat cerita ini. :)

Btw, adegan _lemon_ -nya saya buat seimplisit mungkin dari naskah aslinya.

Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi di karya saya yg berikutnya. ^^


End file.
